Una Segunda Oportunidad Vers espñl 2nd Chances
by lexie2
Summary: Lex se encuentra de pronto viudo con dos niños pequeños. Los sueños románticos de Chloe con Clark se hacen trizas. El amor aparece en el lugar menos esperado pero ¿se atreverán a arriesgar sus corazones una vez más? Drama, tragedia y mucho amor.
1. Tragedia

Todos los personajes de Superman y Smallville pertenecen a DC Comics, WB y Gough & Millar.

**Nota del autor**: Este es mi sexto trabajo de ficción sobre Lex y mi primera historia acerca de Chlex. Originalmente fue publicada en inglés, como el resto de mis historias. Espero que disfruten leerla tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

He puesto los tres primeros capítulos que creo deberían ser leídos juntos pues preparan el terreno para lo que vendrá después. Hay drama y angustia en esta historia pero también mucho romance; así es que ¡a leer se ha dicho!

**" Una**** Segunda Oportunidad "**

CAPÍTULO 1: Tragedia

La navidad siempre había sido una celebración especial en la casa de los Kent. Era el momento de compartir con aquellos a quienes más querían y ese año no era distinto a cualquier otro. El hecho de que Jonathan hubiera cumplido cinco años como senador no había cambiado nada en absoluto, los Kent seguían siendo la misma familia generosa y afectuosa de siempre.

Como cada año Martha se había ocupado de la organización de la cena de Nochebuena desde decorar la casa a envolver los regalos y cocinar comida casera. Al igual que en los últimos dos años había contado con Chloe para ayudarla. Martha estaba feliz por Clark puesto que después de tantos años de sonar con Lana parecía haber encontrado en Chloe a alguien que lo comprendiera completamente.

Mientras tanto Lex, el mejor amigo de Clark, había sorprendido a Smallville y a la sociedad de Metropolis casándose con Lana and convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana en un ciudadano trabajador de clase media. Su decisión había traído consigo el distanciamiento definitivo de él y Lionel pero había hecho a Lex infinitamente feliz. El matrimonio había sido bendecido con un hijo, Alex, algunos años antes y esperaban la llegada de una hija.

Eran las tres de la mañana de navidad y Jonathan estaba despidiendo al último de los invitados.

"Gracias por haber venido, Joe. Me acordaré de lo que hemos hablado y puedes estar seguro de que propondré la moción en la próxima sesión del Congreso. "

"Gracias, Jonathan. ¡Feliz Navidad! "

"¡Feliz navidad a tí también,Joe, " agregó Jonathan antes de cerrar la puerta.

¨Bueno... ha sido una fiesta bárbara, amor. Una lástima que el invitado de honor se haya tenido que ir de pronto. ¿Les doy una mano para terminar de limpiar? "

"Está bien, papá. Pueden irse a dormir. Yo puedo orden en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, " respondió Clark.

" Hijo¿te molestaría si Chloe y yo te dejáramos solo? Estamos preocupadas por Lana. Lex la llevó al hospital alrededor de la s ocho y aún no ha llamado, " dijo una preocupada Martha.

" Seguro, mamá. ¡Vayan! Yo termino solo. "

"Traeré el auto, Sra Kent, " agregó Chloe recogiendo su abrigo, sus guantes y la bufanda. "Nos vemos más tarde, Clark, " dijo desde la puerta.

Les tomó media hora llegar al hospital porque había estado nevando fuerte toda la noche y Chloe no quería terminar en una zanja. Martha bajó del auto primero con un sombrío presentimiento.

"¡Cuidado, Sra Kent! " exclamó Chloe al ver un automóvil virar peligrosamente hacia ella. "¿Se encuentra bien? "preguntó agitada.

"Sí, Chloe, estoy bien, " respondió una temblorosa Martha. "Siento haberte asustado. Es solo que... No puedo explicarlo... siento que algo no anda bien.., " tartamudeó la mamá de Clark.

"Lo averiguaremos pronto, Sra Kent. Venga. "

Martha se apresuró hasta la estación de las enfermeras y, presentándose, preguntó por la condición de Lana Luthor. Su pregunta fue respondida con un silencio cargado de significado y una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la joven enfermera.

"¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su relación con la Sra. Luthor? "

"No somos parientes si es lo que estás preguntando, pero los quiero a ella y a su marido como si fueran mis propios hijos, " respondió Martha nerviosamente. "¿Por qué¿Qué ha ocurrido? "

"¿Sabe si tienen familia a la que podamos contactar? "

"Nosotros somos su familia, " dijo Martha apasionadamente.

"Entonces sera major que venga conmigo, señora " murmuró. "Lo siento, señorita. Deberá esperar aquí. Hay una máquina expendedora de café si desea una taza, ¨ dijo la enfermera dirijiéndose a Chloe.

"Gracias, " dijo Chloe con el ceño fruncido.

La enfermera condujo a la Sra Kent al ala de maternidad y se detuvo a un par de pasos de lahabitación de Lana.

"Los doctors hicieron todo lo humanamente possible por ella, Sra Kent. Desafortunadamente, había perdido mucha sangre.. ."

"¿ Y el bebé ? " preguntó una llorosa Martha.

"Es una niña perfectamente saludable, señora. Pero es él quien nos tiene preocupados. Se niega a dejar el lado de la Sra Luthor y ninguno de nosostros ha tenido el corazón de arrancarlo de la cama. Quizás la escuche a Ud... "

Martha entró a la habitación si hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lex sostenía la mano sin vida de Lana contra su mejilla y lloraba silenciosamente. Verlo así le rompió el corazón a Martha- la vida rara vez había sido amable con el muchacho y cuando ella había creído que se había asegurado la felicidad que él se merecía, Dios lo había tratado mal nuevamente.

Lex sintió la mano reconfortante de una mujer sobre su hombre izquierdo y, colocando la suya encima, giró ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Mamá? "preguntó sollozando Lex, recordando el sueño que había tenido la noche de navidad en la que había renunciado a la carrera senatorial.

"No, cariño. Es Martha Kent, " repondió maternalmente, arrodillándose junto a él.

"Está ... está..., " tartamudeó Lex, mirando al cuerpo sin vida de Lana.

"Lo sé, amor. "

"Es mi culpa ... Sabía... Sabía que esto iba a pasar... "

"Estás exhausto, cariño. No es culpa de nadie, Lex. "

"No entiendes, Martha. Podría haber evitado que esto ocurriera. Mamá me mostró... ¡La mate! ¨

"No digas eso, Lex. Lana te amaba y estoy segura de que jamás se arrepintió de casarse contigo. Tuvisteis un vida maravillosa juntos y aún tienes dos hermoso hijos que te necesitan, Lex.¨

"Sabes, eso fue lo útlimo que dijo antes de morir. Murió... placidamente, " dijo Lex, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Estoy segura de que sabía que dejaba a sus ángeles en las mejores manos, amor. Ahora es hora de decir adios, cariño. "

"¡Por qué! " gritó. "¿Por qué mi vida está siempre llena de tanto dolor¿Cuándo dejaré de pagar por los pecados de mi padre? "

Martha no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar su corazón roto e hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió, envolvió su fragil cuerpo en un cálido abrazo y lo sintió disolverse en lágrimas desconsoladas.

Mientras tanto, una anonadada y emotiva Chloe se dejó caer en una silla afuera de la habitación de Lana. Parecía que la gente como Lex y ella habían nacido para sufrir. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto le había costado a ella poner cara feliz esa navidad cuando sentía que su corazón se hacía pedazos. Nunca ni en sus sueños más salvajes hubiera pensado que Lois y Clark podrían alguna vez profesarse sentimientos románticos, y la confesión de su prima ciertamente le había caído como una bomba.

"¿Chloe? " preguntó Martha en voz baja tratando de llamar la atención de la joven . "¿ Chloe? " repitió, sacudiéndola suavemente.

"Perdón, Sra Kent. No la había escuchado. ¿Cómo está Lex? "

"Completamente angustiado, cariño. ¿Me haría un favor? Llama a Clark- o mejor habla con Jonathan primero; él sabrá como darle la noticia a Clark. "

"No se preocupe, Sra Kent. Lo haré. ¿Qué hay de Alex¿Preferiría que me lo llevara a casa conmigo y papá ? "

"¿Te molestaría,Chloe ? "

"Para nada. Es un tesoro. ¿Se queda esta noche? "

"Sí, cariño. Le acaban de dar un sedante fuerte y le permiten dormir en una habitación vacía hasta la mañana. "

"OK. Estaré en casa en caso de que necesite cualquier cosa. La veré en la mañana, Sra Kent. "


	2. Herido

CAPÍTULO 2: Herido

Chloe fue al hospital a la mañana siguiente y fue recibida por una sonriente marta cargando un bulto en sus brazos.

"¿No es una belleza, Chloe ? " preguntó Martha con la voz quebrada.

"¿Puedo cargarla, Sra Kent ? "

"Por supuesto, " respondió, pasándole el bebé a Chloe.

Chloe bajó la Mirada hacia la criatura dormida y sintió algo dulce en el corazón. La niña parecía tan inocente y vulnerable, completamente ajena a la tragedia que había rodeado su nacimiento. Chloe no pudo evitar sino preguntarse cómo haría Lex para arreglárselas solo con dos bebés pequeños cuando debería estar seguramente devastado.

"¿Dónde está ..., " comenzó a preguntar Chloe.

"¿Lex? " terminó Martha. "Está firmando los papeles para el alta de Lilly y los documentos que conciernen a Lana. En cuanto a cómo se siente de verdad... Estoy preocupada, Chloe. Esta mañana parecía su antiguo yo- quiero decir, se puso esa máscara de frio control que solía usar antes de casarse con Lana. "

"Ese es su mecanismo de defensa, Sra Kent.¿ Teme por lo que pueda llegar a hacer? "

"Espero que no elija el camino equivocado esta vez, Chloe. No sé realmente qué ocurrió entre él y Lionel anoche pero, antes de dormirse, me dijo que había rogado a Lionel por ayuda y que éste lo rechazó de plano. "

"¿Qué se puede esperar de un padre desnaturalizado como Lionel ? "

"Aún no puedo comprender su relación retorcida. "

"Aquí viene, Sra Kent, " dijo Chloe en voz baja.

" Chloe, gracias por venir, " dijo Lex con un temblor en la voz.

Mirando con adoración a su hija, que había comenzado a lorar, extendió sus manos para que Chloe le pasara al bebé.

"Aquí tienes, cariño, " le dijo a su hija, poniéndole el chupete en la boca desdentada y meciéndola suavemente. "Es igual a su madre,¿no es así? " dijo con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

"Se parece a ambos, Lex. Es un angel, " respondió una emotiva Martha. "Vamos. Chloe ha estacionado fuera. Te quedarás en la granja, Lex. Todo está arreglado, " agregó Martha conduciédolo hacia la salida.

El viaje a la granja de lose Kent fue tranquilo y el silencio ensordecedor dentro del automóvil solo se vio interrumpido por un ocasional gorjeo proveniente del asiento trasero. Chloe se detuvo en las cercanías de la cera de Madera y vio a Jonathan arrimarse al auto.

"Bienvenido a casa, hijo, " dijo abrazando paternalmente a Lex.

"Gracias, Sr Kent, " dijo Lex roncamente.

"Saqué la cuna en la que dormía cuando era bebé y la vieja mecedora de mi madre. Puedes usar el cuarto de Clark durante el tiempo que gustes, hijo, " dijo Jonathan a un sobrecogido Lex.

"Vamos, cariño. Necesitas acostarte.¿Chloe ? "

"Sí, Sra Kent. "

"Acerca de Alex..., " dijo en voz baja.

"¿Lo traigo más tarde? "

"Creó que sería lo más sabio. A pesar de que querríamos protegerlo, no podemos mentir por siempre. "

"¿Nos vemos alrededor de las seis¿OK? "

"Gracias, Chloe, " dijo Martha subiendo los escalones que llevaba a la puerta mosquitero.

Chloe subió al auto, encendió el motor y condujo durante un rato hasta que no pudo controlar más las emociones contenidas y se vio forzada a detenerse. Durante veinte minutos lloró por Lex, los niños y su propia vida romántica patética hasta que no lo quedaron lágrimas en los ojos. ¿ Encontraría alguna vez a alguien que correspondiera su amor en igual medida?


	3. Diciendo Adiós

CAPÍTULO 3: Diciendo Adiós

Chloe llevó a Alex a los de los Kent como lo había prometido y fue testigo de lejos de los abrazos y besos entre padre e hijo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y bajó las escaleras sobrecogida por la emoción, a tiempo para escuchar al niño preguntar: ¨¿Mamá está en el Cielo como Shelby? " ¡Cuán inocentes y sabios son los pequeños!

El funeral se llevo a cabo la mañana siguiente en el cementerio local de Smallville. Fue una ceremonia privada ceremony arreglada por Jonathan a la que asistieron sólo los más íntimos. Clark, quien había recibido una llamada de Metropolis la noche del deceso de Lana, estaba de vuelta para el servicio como también lo estaban Nell y su esposo Dean.

La ceremonia iba sobre rieles hasta que llegó el momento de bajar el cajón. Chloe, que estaba parade junto a Lex, lo sintió ponerse tenso y- temerosa de que se derrumbara en ese instante, tomó a Lilly de sus brazos. Fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta de que él no estaba mirando el féretro sino a un lugar mucho más alejado. Parado junto a la limusina se encontraba la inconfundible silueta de Lionel Luthor. Chloe leyó la mirada de puro odio en los ojos de Lex y, percibiendo su intención, agarró su mano and y le susurró apasionadamente: "Por favor, no, Lex. " El joven Luthor deslizó sus ojos hacia ella, y leyendo el ruego en los suyos, se relajó. "Tienes razón, Chloe. Éste no es el momento, ¨ respondió, besando con dulzura la coronilla de Lilly.

Clark miró a sus dos viejos amigos y sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado rápido.

_¿Qué pensáis de la histori__a__ hasta el momento?__Espero__ con __ansias__vuestra__opinión_


	4. Otra Vez en Pie

Recordatorio: Ninguno de los personajes reconocibles me pertenece. Ver Capítulo uno para más información.

A/N: Gracias Saya y Yoyis25 por dejar vuestra opinión.

Para quienes se lo hayan preguntado, no soy española sino argentina. Pero estoy tratando de utilizar los verbos y ciertos pronombres como lo haría de vivir en España. Busco evitar regionalismos en la conjugación que puedan atentar contra la lectura, sobre todo para quienes no hablen castellano como lengua materna.

He aquí un nuevo capítulo. No se olviden de dejar vuestro comentario al terminar. Recuerden que quienes escribimos, no vivimos de la adulación, pero saber que piensan nuestros lectores es una forma de medir cuanto gusta o disgusta lo que estamos haciendo y, lo que es más, nos permite crecer.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

CAPÍTULO 4: Otra Vez en Pie

Dos meses habían pasado desde navidad y Lex decidió que ya era hora de seguir con su vida. Los cuidados de Martha y la fortaleza de Jonathan lo habían ayudado a sobrellevar el segundo momento más difícil de su vida- el primero había sido la muerte su madre- y no estaba seguro de cómo les pagaría todo lo que habían hecho por él. Y luego estaba Chloe- o la Tía Chloe como la llamaba Alex afectuosamente- que había sido una ayuda maravillosa particularmente con su hijo, quien había desarrollado un enamoramiento infantil por ella.

" ¿Martha, puedo pedirte un favor ? "

"Por supuesto, Lex. "

" He estado pensando... Me agradaría asegurar el futuro de los niños en caso de que algo me ocurriera. Estoy planeando reflotar Lexcorp. "

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que deseas,cariño ? "

"Temes que caiga en mis viejos hábitos de Luthor, Martha ? "

"No me gustaría que arriesgaras todo lo que has construido con tanto esfuerzo, Lex, por vengar la muerte de Lana. "

"No sabes lo que se siente, Martha, no poder salvar a alguien que amas más que a la vida misma porque tu propia carne y sangre te odia hasta la médula. "

"No dejes que el odio te consuma, Lex. Tienes mucho por lo que vivir. A pesar de tu padre, hay mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. "

"¿Me ayudarás, Martha ? Necesito ponerme en contacto con Gabe Sullivan y todos aquellos que alguna vez tuvieron fe en mí. "

"Haz una lista de tus ex-accionistas, Lex, y comenzaremos a llamarlos a sus casas. Llamaré a Chloe y veré si nos puede dar una mano, " ofreció Martha.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y sólo quedaba Gabe en la cálida cocina de Martha. La reunión con los accionistas de LexCorp había sido un éxito gracias al apoyo y el entusiasmo del padre de Chloe.

"Gabe, muchísimas gracias por avenir venido hoy. "

"Ha sido un placer, Sr. Luthor. "

"¿Desearías que te llevara a casa? "

"Chloe dijo que me recogería de camino a la estación de ómnibus, Sr. Luthor. "

"¿Se va? "

"Sí, ya extendió demasiado su visita y su nuevo jefe quiere que comience de inmediato. "

"¿Nuevo jefe¿Qué pasó con su trabajo en el ´Daily Planet´ ? ¨

"No sé de seguro y sé que es mejor no preguntarle. Sólo hay que mencionarle el tema para ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Amaba ese empleo y no entiendo por qué lo dejó. De algo estoy seguro: no la despidieron. "

Lex se dio cuenta de que había estado tan consumido por su propia miseria que no había notado lo que le estaba pasando a Chloe. Aún así, tenía una idea bastante acabado de qué- o mejor dicho de quién- era el culpable de su melancolía: Clark Kent. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Chloe se merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y Lex mismo había sufrido la angustia del amor no correspondido durante años como para no saber por lo que ella estaba pasando.

"¡Oh, aquí está!" exclamó un sonriente Gabe.

"¡Hola, papá ¡hola, Lex ¿Cómo anduvo? "

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, Chloe, y debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por eso. "

"Date un poco de crédito, Lex, "agregó Chloe. "No hubieran venido si no te tuvieran en alta estima. "

"¡Tía Chloe ¡Tía Chloe ! " gritó Alex bajando las escaleras y saltándole encima.

"¡Despacio, jovencito ! " exclamó riendo Lex . "¡La vas a derribar! "

"También yo me alegro de verte, Alex, " respondió Chloe revolviéndole el pelo castaño.

"Ven a ver a Lilly. ¡Hay algo que quiero mostrarte ! " dijo un excitado Alex arrastrándola escaleras arriba.

¡Está bien. Está bien. Ya voy! Pero no hables tan alto. No queremos despertarla, " agregó resignada, mirando a Gabe, Lex y Martha desde lo alto de la escalera.

Alex abrió la puerta de la vieja habitación de Clark y se acercó en punta de pies a la cuna donde Lilly yacía completamente dormida.

"¡Entra, Chloe ! " le pidió el niño. "¿Te gusta su camisón? Lo compré con mi propio dinero y la abuelita Martha me ayudó a elegirlo. "

Chloe se quedó parada en la puerta, ignorando que Lex los había seguido hasta arriba. Aunque rara vez había tenido acceso al santuario de la habitación de Clark, las heridas estaban aún demasiado frescas. Recorrió las paredes cubiertas de posters de la NASA y los los estantes llenos de recuerdos de la secundaria. Todo seguía casi igual, excepto por la cuna y ese indescriptible aroma- mezcla de talco de bebé, vainilla y ropa limpia- el olor de la bebé y de Lex. Cerrando los ojos, Chloe aspire el perfume reconfortante y luego entró a la habitación.

"¿Te agrada ? " insistió Alex.

"Es precioso, Alex, "respondió acariciando a la bebé y dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

"Tía Chloe¿por qué estás triste ? "

" No estoy triste, cariño.

¨Entonces¿por qué lloras? "

"No estoy llorando, " respondió secándose los ojos con un pañuelo limpio. "Es este maldito delineador que se me mete todo el tiempo en los ojos. No le digas a tu padre que dije

'maldito' o va a pensar que estoy tratando de corromperte, ¨dijo Chloe tratando de disimular la tensión que sentía.

"¿Qué es lo que no me tiene que decir ? " preguntó Lex desde la puerta.

"Nada. Ese es un secreto entre tu hijo y yo. ¿No es cierto, Alex ? " contestó Chloe escondiendo el pañuelo.

"¡Si tú lo dices ! " dijo un extrañado Alex.

"Fantástico. Ahora, jovencito¿por qué no vas hasta mi auto y recoges el regalo que te he traído ? "

" ¿Me trajistes un regalo ? "

"Sí, y te apuesto que ya sabes lo que es. Me has estado lanzando indirectas durante meses. Vamos, Alex. ¡Ve ! Quiero hablar un poco con tu papa antes de irme. "

"¿Qué fue eso? "preguntó Lex una vez que se hubo ido Alex.

"Ese chico es definitivamente hijo tuyo, Lex. Sabe como obtener lo que quiere y no ceja hasta conseguirlo. No creo que haya nadie en este mundo que les pueda decir ' no ' a ninguno de ustedes cuando piden algo con tanto encanto. "

"¿ Y qué cosa, dime, pidió ? " preguntó Lex con su característica sonrisita.

"Será mejor que te prepares para tener un reportero en la familia, Lex. Empezará a teclear muy pronto. Le acabo de regalar la primera máquina de escribir que me dio papá cuando iba a quinto grado, " confesó una sonriente Chloe.

"Debes querer mucho a mi hijo para haberle dado algo tan precioso para tí, Chloe, " respondió un emotivo Lex.

"Así es. Es un niño muy querible. Tú y Lana han hecho un gran trabajo criándolo, Lex. Uno se da cuenta de que ha habido mucho amor en su vida. "

"Significa mucho para mi escucharte decir eso, " dijo Lex con emoción en la voz. "Ahora… ¿ que ocurre, Chloe ? " preguntó cambiando de tema.

"¿Qué quieres decir? "

"No necesitas simular conmigo, Chloe. Me has visto en mis momentos más vulnerables. ¿Es Clark otra vez ? "

"¿Soy tan transparente, Lex ? Debo parecer patética. "

"No, Chloe. No deberías avergonzarte de tus sentimientos. Son puros. No sabe lo que se pierde. "

"¿Es lo que crees? "

"Algún día harás a un hombre muy feliz, Chloe. Tienes mucho amor para dar pero creo que es hora de que comiences a pensar en ti por una vez. "

"Pero duele, Lex. Nunca creí que diría esto. Nunca creí que odiaría tanto a Lois. "

"¿Lois ¿Lois como en Lois Lane ? "

"Sí, mi propia prima. ¿Puedes creerlo ? " dijo con voz ahogada.

"¿Es por eso que renunciaste al ´ Planet ' ? "

"Mm..., " asintió una llorosa Chloe.

"Bueno, supongo que un cambio de escenario por un tiempo te vendría bien. Pero recuerda mis palabras, Chloe: ocultarse es tan sólo ocultarse y no es la forma de ponerle fin a lo que estás sintiendo. "

"Lo sé. Pero es la única en la que puedo manejarlo en este momento, " concedió Chloe estallando en llanto.

"Vamos, Chloe. No llores, " dijo Lex, abrazándola fuerte. "Te prometo que Clark no es el ultimo hombre que amarás."

"¡Oh, Lex ! Te he arruinado la camisa, " se disculpó Chloe luego de unos minutos.

"Nada que no se pueda solucionar con agua y jabón, " dijo minimizando el comentario.

"¿Bajamos ahora o preferirías que te alcanzara tu bolso ? "

"¿Podrías ? Preferiría retocarme el maquillaje antes de bajar. "

"Vuelvo en un minuto. "

"Gracias, Lex. "

Pasaron diez minutes y aún no había señales de Lex ni de su cartera.

"Bueno, Chloe, parece que tendrás que bajar sin maquillaje, " le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo. "Podrías verte peor, " murmuró.

"¿Chloe, estás allí ? " preguntó Lex golpeando la puerta del baño.

"Sí. ¿Dónde estabas ? Creía que te habías caído en un agujero negro, " bromeó al abrir la puerta.

" Aquí tienes tus cosas, Chloe, " dijo un Lex de repente serio, pasándole la cartera.

"¿ Qué ocurre, Lex ? " preguntó, sintiendo su malestar.

"Acaba de pasar mi padre. "

"¿ Lionel ¿Qué quería ? " preguntó una indignada Chloe.

"Me quiere de vuelta en LuthorCorp. "

"¿ Y qué le dijiste ? "

"Ni en un millón de años, Chloe, " respondió amargamente.

"Prométeme algo, Lex. Escucha el consejo de Martha- ella quiere lo mejor para tí. Tu padre no lo vale. Recuerda lo que Lionel te ha hecho, Lex. Amando a tus hijos como lo haces, no querrías que tuvieran un padre consumido por el odio como el tuyo. "

"Eres una amiga maravillosa, Chloe, y te deseo todo lo mejor, " respondió Lex envolviéndola en un abrazo fraternal.

_¿Qué opinan de la relación de Lex y Chloe__ hasta el __momento__¡Qué sigan lloviendo los __comentarios_


	5. Encuentro Casual con un Viejo Amigo

Todos los personajes identificables pertenecen a DC Comics, WB y Miles & Millar. No busco ningún tipo de rédito económico.

Nota de la autora: Gracias por vuestros comentarios y disculpen la ligera demora pero estoy traduciendo mis historias al italiano y al francés también. Al mismo tiempo estoy publicando una nueva fic en inglés y esto no es lo único que ocupa mi tiempo.

¡Disfruten! Y como siempre dejen vuestro comentario al acabar.

**Capítulo 5**: Encuentro Casual con un Viejo Amigo

Tres años más tarde

Nevaba copiosamente en las calles de Metrópolis y Chloe acababa de comprar el último regalo de navidad de su lista de compras, cuando un sexto sentido le dijo que se detuviera y se diera vuelta. Estaba casi segura de que la había reconocido a pesar del gorro de lana y de su nuevo peinado. Recordó por experiencia que no había nada en este mundo que escapara su radar, y su patético intento de pasar desapercibida en Metrópolis no era ningún reto para sus ojos agudos- o más bien, para esos dos pares de ojos, pues el hijo parecía haber heredado de su padre el extraordinario don de la observación.

"¡ Tía Chloe ¡Tía Chloe ! " gritó el niño, soltando la mano de su padre.

Chloe se quedó parada y, apoyando las bolsas en la vereda, se preparó para el abrazo sincero del niño.

"Vaya, vaya, Alex. ¡Mira que te ha traído Papá Noél! " exclamó un sonriente Lex caminando hacia ellos con una manita agarrada fuertemente en la suya.

"¿Vienes a Smallville, tía Chloe ? " preguntó Alex entusiastamente.

"Yo... " tartamudeó Chloe.

"No la bombardees con preguntas, hijo. Y dale un poco de espacio para respirar. ¡La estás ahogando! " exclamó Lex.

"Está bien, Alex. ¡Yo también te he extrañado! "

"¿Es cierto que has estado en todos esos lugares, esos de donde me mandaste postales? "

" Sí. ¡Me llaman la reportera trotamundos!" dijo Chloe sonriendo a Lex por encima de la cabeza de Alex. "Ahora, déjame decir hola al resto de la familia, cariño, " dijo tomándole la mano y acercándose a Lex. "¿Y quién será esta bella dama? " le preguntó a la niña prendida de la pierna derecha de Lex.

"Es un poco tímida, " respondió Lex, alzándola.

"Está bien. Me agradan las niñitas misteriosas, " sonrió Chloe cuando la niña ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

"¿No le vas a decir hola a la tía Chloe, Lilly ? " preguntó Lex.

"No hay problema, Lex. No la presiones. Lo hará cuando esté lista, ¨ respondió Chloe besándole la coronilla.

"¡Estoy celoso, Chloe ! Has besado y abrazado a mis dos hijos. ¿Y yo? " dijo simulando estar ofendido.

"¿Y qué has hecho para merecer un beso ? "

"He escuchado el consejo de una amiga," dijo serio.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que te lo has ganado, " dijo, rozándole la mejilla con un beso.

El aroma a vainilla, ropa limpia y colonia de bebé invadió sus fosas nasales y causó en ella un inesperado temblor, que disimuló rápidamente diciendo: "¡Hace un frío de morirse¿Qué dirían si los invitara a los tres a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente? "

" Diría que… nos encantaría, " respondió él con esa sonrisa que te hacía temblar las rodillas.

La cafetería en la que se sentaron había sido uno de los lugares favoritos de Chloe mientras estudiaba periodismo en MetU. No sólo hacía el mejor café y chocolate de Metrópolis sino que ofrecía a sus clientes un maravilloso surtido de libros para hojear o leer a placer. A Chloe le encantó ver que Alex compartía la pasión por los libros de sus padres; tan pronto como hubo terminado el chocolate con bollos, pidió permiso a Lex para ser excusado y se llevó a la pequeña Lilly.

"Es un ávido lector y no hay nada que disfrute más que leerle a su hermana, " dijo Lex, mirando a Alex hacerla sonreír a Lillian con uno de los cuentos infantiles de Beatrix Potter.

"Espero que no le hayas hecho leer aún 'El Arte de la Guerra', " dijo Chloe con ironía.

"Me deberías conocer mejor. "

"Bromeaba... "

"Lo sé, " respondió Lex mirándola directo a los ojos. " ¿Cómo estás, Chloe ? "

"Bien, Lex. "

"¿Sí¿En serio¿Te has enterado de las nuevas? "

"Sí. "

"¿Te molesta? "

"Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que ya le he dejado atrás y les deseo a ambos que sean felices. No estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, Lex. Y estabas en lo cierto; Clark no es el único tipo en este mundo. "

"¿Hay alguien más en el horizonte? "

"Podría ser, " confesó, bajando la vista.

"¿Lo conozco? "preguntó con una sonrisa sobradora.

"No puedes evitar tu naturaleza, Lex. Deberías haber sido reportero. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas ? "

"Simple curiosidad, " se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué ocurrió con ese fotógrafo del Daily Planet... James Olsen¿no? "

"¿Jimmy¿De dónde lo conoces? "

" Clark lo mencionó. Dijo que solían salir juntos. "

"Salimos un par de veces durante mi pasantía pero no era nada serio. Me hacía sentir que era yo la que llevaba los pantalones y- aunque me considero moderna- no es eso lo que busco en una relación. "

" ¿Prefieres que sea el hombre quien guie? "

"No me malinterpretes, Lex. Creo en la igualdad de los sexos pero aún así quiero sentirme mujer. "

" ¿Fuiste así de franca con él ? "

" Pobre Jimmy. Era un encanto. No, no tuve el corazón para decirle la verdad. Simplemente le dije que no éramos compatibles. "

"Bueno, no me sorprende. Siempre has sido la prima más diplomática. ¨

"Sí, Lois es demasiado directa. "

"Quizás allí yace la clave de la felicidad, Chloe. Nosotros dos somos demasiado reservados y cerebrales. Pensamos demasiado. Mi padre solía decir que mi debilidad residía en dejar que mis emociones me controlaran, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Nunca fui más feliz que en el momento en que permití que mi corazón tomara la decisión más grande de mi vida. Y a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace tres años no lo lamento. No me mal entiendas... aún la extraño y desearía que estuviera viva. Pero luego, miro a Alex y a Lilly y me doy cuenta de que valió la pena. "

"Desearía tener tu coraje, Lex. "

"Sólo tienes que arriesgarte. "

"Es más facil decirlo que hacerlo. "

" ¿ Y eso lo dice la intrépida reportera que se atrevió a desenmascarar al Presidente de Directorio de la Luthorcorp en un muy publicitado libro? "

"No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda, Lex. "

"Bueno, búscame cuando estés lista para arriesgarte la próxima vez. Sabes dónde encontrarme, Chloe, " dijo crípticamente.

Las palabras de Lex podían interpretarse de varias formas y Chloe estaba tan confundida por lo sentimientos que le había provocado su encuentro casual que no se atrevió a pedirle que las aclarara. No sería la primera vez que había hecho una montaña de un grano de arena, y no quería hacer el ridículo. _'Estás viendo cosas que no están allí, Sullivan. __É__chale la culpa a la cafeína. ¡Despierta a la realidad! Sólo te estaba ofreciendo darte una mano con tu carrera¿no? '_

¿Qué les ha parecido este encuentro casual¿Están aún interesados en leer cómo continúa esta historia?


	6. La Entrevista

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Superman y Smallville pertenecen a DC Comics y Gough &Millar.

CAPÍTULO 6: La Entrevista

Dos meses más tarde

" ¿Hola ? " respondió una vocecita al teléfono.

" Hola, Lilly, " dijo Chloe reconociendo a la pequeña.

" Papi, es una señora, " contestó, pasándole el tubo a Lex.

" ¿Hola? "

"¿Lex? Soy yo, Chloe. Siento molestarte en casa pero tu secretaria me dijo que no has ido a la oficina en toda la semana. "

"Es cierto, Chloe. Las llamadas de los amigos son siempre bien recibidas. ¿ A propósito, a dónde has estado¡No hemos tenido noticias tuyas en dos meses! "

" Por aquí y por allí, " contestó vagamente.

" Si no te conociera mejor, diría que nos has estado evitando. "

"¿Qué¡No! He estado realmente ocupada. ¡Mi editor preferiría que me trajera mi cama a la oficina! Pagar el derecho de piso es duro, sabes. "

"¿Estás segura de que esto no tiene nada que ver ... "

"¡No! " dijo con vehemencia.

" ¿Con Clark? " concluyó Lex.

" ¿Clark? "

" Sí.¿Qué creías que iba a decir? "

"Ya te he dicho que he superado lo de Clark, Lex. "

"Entonces¿por qué no has venido últimamente a Smallville? Deberías recordar que Gabe es mi empleado y que el preocuparse por su hija se ve reflejado en su rendimiento, " agregó Lex, simulando ponerse serio.

" No hay razón para preocuparse, Lex. "

"Nos has tenido a todos preocupados, Chloe. No hagas una cosa semejante otra vez. Al menos envía a Alex una postal para que sepamos que todo anda bien. Y llama a tu padre día por medio. "

" ¿Me está sermoneando, Lex? "

"Necesito a alguien para mandonear, Chloe, " dijo con una sonrisa. " Bromeo. Soy solo un amigo preocupado. A parte, sabes como se pone tu padre cuando está nervioso. "

" ¿Ya ha cambiado su reportorio de chistes malos? "

"No sabría decirte. Siempre desconecto cuando los veo venir. "

" Oh, bueno, todos lo queremos tal y cómo es, " respondió resignada.

"Ha sido una ayuda maravillosa, Chloe. No podría haber hecho nada sin él y el resto del consejo directivo. Sabes que los niños son ahora mi prioridad así es que debo delegar mucho. Gracias a la tecnología puedo hacer la mayor parte de mis negocios desde casa. "

"Hablando de negocios, Lex. La última vez que hablamos dijiste que... "

"Que sabías donde podías encontrarme. Lo dije en serio, Chloe. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? "

"Me preguntaba... Tengo una fecha de vencimiento que se está acercando rápido y necesito una historia para la sección financiera del diario. ¿Estaría dispuesto a concederme una entrevista? "

"Podría hacer una excepción por una amiga. Estás al tanto de que trato de mantenerme lejos del candelero, principalmente para proteger a los niños. "

"¿Podría enviarte las preguntas por fax? "

"¿Por qué no vienes personalmente, Chloe ? Alex se muere por verte. "

"Dile que le escribiré, Lex. Pero realmente no me será posible ir. "

"¿De qué te estás ocultando esta vez, Chloe ? "

"No me estoy ocultando. Yo... simplemente te estoy pidiendo un favor para ayudar a un amigo que estoy cubriendo en el periódico. Debes saber que las finanzas no son my fuerte. Soy reportera de investigación. "

"Digamos que por el momento me la creo pero recuerda lo que dije cuando estabas huyendo de Clark. "

"Gracias port u ayuda, Lex. Te enviaré las respuestas por la mañana. Lo siento pero realmente debo irme. "

"Está bien, Chloe, " respondió Lex. " Simplemente no te pierdas. "

"Escribiré. Lo prometo. Adiós, Lex. Saluda a los niños de mi parte, " concluyó, colgando más confusa que cuando había discado su número de teléfono.


	7. Viejas Compañeras de Escuela

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Superman y Smallville pertenecen a DC Comics y Gough &Millar. Los personajes del universo de Batman son propiedad de Bob Kane y DC Comics.

Nota: si han leído el disclaimer habrán notado que mencioné a Batman. Bueno, el presente capítulo y los que vendrán incluirán a dos personajes conocidos de dicho comic. Espero que comprendan y aprecien su inclusión.

CAPÍTULO 7: Viejas Compañeras de Escuela

Chloe había tenido una agenda bastante ajetreada últimamente. No sólo se había hecho cargo de sus propias tareas sino que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para trabajar horas extras y cubrir a quien fuera que se hubiera enfermado o necesitara pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Aunque el mundo de " The New York Times " era altamente competitivo, no se engañaba acerca de la verdadera razón detrás de su sobrecarga de trabajo. Los plazos de entrega eran la mejor excusa par mantener la mente ocupada con otros pensamientos que los de un cierto multimillionario devenido padre amoroso. Ni bien Chloe se percató de que había reemplazado su obsesión por Clark con otra, decidió ponerle fin y mantenerse alejada de Smallville era el único mecanismo de defensa que conocía. La ironía podría haber funcionado con Clark pero Lex se habría percatado de inmediato- y ella no estaba lista para ser rechazada otra vez.

Su jefe y sus colegas habían notado que no estaba descuidando sus hábitos alimentarios y sus horarios de dormir- había perdido peso y tenía bolsas bajo los ojos. Minimizaba los comentarios de preocupación con una sonrisa y decía que no había nada que le gustara más que el olor a la tinta de impresión de las rotativas y el murmullo de la sala de redacción. Sin embargo, su jefe no pensaba igual y le dio unas vacaciones obligatorias de veintiún días.

Tener tanto tiempo libre disponible casi la volvió loca y pensar en relajarse en Smallville estaba fuera de toda discusión. Aún así, existía una alternativa viable; ahora que su relación con Clark y Lois había vuelto a sus carriles normales, podía quedarse unos días en su departamento. Desafortunadamente, existía un pequeño detalle que arruinó sus planes- De acuerdo a Gabe, Lex estaría en Metrópolis para concurrir a la reunión mensual del consejo directivo, y ella no tenía ganas de pasarse todo el tiempo encerrada para evitarlo. Chloe estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando una llamada telefónica de su vieja compañera de Universidad Vicki Vale le proveyó el salvavidas que necesitaba. Nada como una quincena en la cosmopolita Ciudad Gótica para olvidar su angustia.

Vicki se dio cuenta de que su amiga no había comido nada decente en días, eso sin mencionar las horas de descanso que debía haber perdido, si las bolsas debajo de sus ojos no mentían.

"Estás hecha un trapo, Chloe, " dijo Vicki que nunca se andaba con vueltas.

"!Eh, Vicki ! Esa no era la bienvenida que estaba esperando. "

" Sabes que nunca fui buena con la rutina de darle vueltas a un asunto. "

" ¡Sí! Me recuerdas a Lois. "

" ¿Qué ocurre¿Todavía estás soñando despierta con ese granjero devenido periodista? "

" No, eso quedó en el pasado. Nos hemos amigado otra vez. "

" Entonces...¿De quién se trata? "

" ¿Por qué tiene que ser un hombre, Vicki ? "

"Soy una experta en corazones rotos, Chloe. "

"Sí, sí, pero siempre eres la que está del otro lado. "

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? "

"¿Quién está loco por ti esta vez? "

"No trates de desviar mi atención, Chloe. Estabamos hablando de ti. Vamos, tengo mi auto estacionado afuera. Te ducharás, comerás algo nutritivo y descansarás un poco. Y luego, me dirás toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. "

" ¿Quién eres¿La Inquisición? " preguntó Chloe con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué les parece la trama hasta ahora? _


	8. Cita Doble

Nota del autor: es un placer ver que un nuevo público está disfrutando de esta historia- ahora en mi lengua nativa. Gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios.

El siguiente capítulo era originalmente más largo, pero he decidido cortarlo para crear un poco de suspenso. ¡Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar su comentario cuando terminen!

CAPÍTULO 8: Cita Doble

"!Vamos, Chloe ! Sólo te quedan dos noches en Ciudad Gótica y no las vas a pasar delante del televisor mirando películas clásicas Viejas y comiéndote mis bombones. Bruce acaba de llamar invitándonos a salir. Va traer a un amigo. "

"No voy a salir en una suerte de cita a ciegas, Vicki. Y con el humor que tengo voy a terminar ofendiendo a Bruce o espantando al otro pobre diablo. "

"No seas aguafiestas, Chloe. Bruce me dijo que su amigo necesita relajarse con desesperación. Según mi novio, se tom alas responsabilidades demasiado en serio. ¨

"¡ Un aburrido adicto al trabajo¡Justo lo que me ordenó el médico... . ¡Hazme el favor, Vicki ! "

" Conociendo a Bruce como lo hago, te puedo prometer que, al menos, será un conversador inteligente. Y conversar es algo que se te da muy bien. ¡Vamos! Hazlo por mí, Chloe. Te prometo que no te volveré a pedir un favor otra vez, " le rogó Vicki. " Está bien. Al menos, durante lo que resta de tu estadía. "

"Está bien. Está bien. Supongo que te lo debo por aguantarme todo este tiempo. Pero hay un problemita. No tengo nada formal que ponerme. "

"Eso se puede solucionar. Iremos de compras. Vamos, Sullivan. ¡Ponte en marcha! "

Vicki y Chloe llegaron al restaurant francés de cinco tenedores arrived " Les Amoreux " con diez minutes de Adelanto y fueron recibidas por el propio maître, quien las llevó hasta la mesa reservada a nombre de Bruce Wayne.

"¿Les traigo algo de beber mientras esperan a los caballeros, mesdames? "

" Dos copas de vino blanco frío, por favor, Henri. "

" Por supuesto, madam. "

"Deja de juguetear con tu vestigo, Chloe. Te ves asombrosa. "

" No estoy acostumbrada a usar un escote tan pronunciado, Vicki. No debería haberte escuchado. "

"Ya era hora de que mostraras los dones con los que dios te bendijo, Chloe. Los trajes sastre están bien para un ambiente laboral pero … ¡Oh, vaya ! Aquí vienen. Justo en punto. ¡Anímate, Chloe ! Te puedo garantizar que no solo sera un conversador inteligente… Si no hubiera visto a Bruce antes, le hubiera echado el lazo a su amigo. "

" ¡Vicki ! " la reprendió Chloe. "Te pueden oír! " agregó en voz baja.

"¡ Bruce ! " dijo Vicki, besándolo rápido en los labios.

" Buenas noches, Vicki, " respondió Bruce con una sonrisa en la voz.

Chloe estaba de espaldas a los recién llegados pero un sexton sentido hizpo que su espalda se pusiera rígida, un sexto sentido y una esencia a vainilla. ´ Vamos, Sullivan. Él no es el único hombre que usa ese perfume, " se dijo a sí misma. "Dios no puede ser tan cruel¿no? ´ pensó.

"Permítanme hacer las presentaciones, " dijo Wayne con sus perfectos modales. " Vicki, mi Viejo amigo Lex Luthor. Lex, mi novia y reportera local, la Srta Vicki Vale. "

" Encantado de conocerla, Srta Miss Vale, " respondió Lex dándole la mano.

Chloe sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y supo que se debía parar y darse vuelta o Bruce pensaría que era una maleducada y una grosera.

"Ahora, Lex. Permíteme que te presente a... "

"La Srta Chloe Sullivan, " terminó Lex con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa sobradora como la que Chloe recordaba de sus años de soltería.

" Lex, " susurró Chloe.

"¿Se conocen? " preguntó Bruce sorprendido.

" ¡Oh, sí ! Nos conocemos desde hace quince años¿no es verdad, Chloe ? "

"Sí, es correcto. "

"Ha descuidado nuestra Amistad en los últimos meses, sin embargo. Recuerdo que prometió escribirle a mi hijo pero sus cartas fueron pocas y muy esporádicas... "

"Buenol... ahora se pueden poner al día..., " intervino Bruce notando la tensión entre ambos.

"Así es. Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar en la cena. Ahora, si nos disculpan, nos vamos a empolvar la nariz.¿ Por qué no ordenan mientras tanto? ¨agregó Vicki, tomando a Chloe del brazo y arrastrándola al toilet.

Vicki cerró con llave la puerta del toilet y revisó los cubículos para ver si estaban vacíos.

"Ahora que estamos seguras que nadie nos escucha, hablemos. "

"¿Lo sabías? "

"Te juro que no. Bruce no mencionó su nombre al teléfono. Pero viéndolo ahora comprendo porque alguien podría perder la cabeza por él. "

"Bueno, y no lo has visto con los niños. "

" Chloe, Chloe. Siempre has sido una romántica incurable. "

" ¿Qué voy a hacer? " rogó Chloe.

" Te vas a refrescar, a armarte de valor y saldrás al ruedo, amiga mía. "

" No lo conoces como yo, Vicki. Se va a dar cuenta. "

"¿Y qué? El que no arriesga no gana. "

La cena fue una prueba bastante dura pero Chloe logró comer todo lo que le pusieron delante y contestar con compostura siempre que le dirigieron la palabra. Lex hizo uso de sus impecables buenos modales y mantuvo la conversación fluida, mirando hacia Chloe cada vez que ella simulaba estar ocupada con la comida. Una vez acabado el postre, Vicki decidió hacerse cargo del asunto.

" Bruce¿no vas a bailar conmigo esta noche? "

" Sí, pero no quisiera... "

"Estoy segura de que ambos tienen mucho de qué hablar, " contestó Vicki, arrastrando a Bruce a la pista de baile.

"Has estado inusualmente silenciosa esta noche, Chloe. "

"Lo siento, Lex. Siento no haber escrito como lo había prometido. "

"No deberías disculparte conmigo, Chloe. Es con mi hijo con quien deberías hablar. No le puedes hacer promesas a un niño cuando no tienes intención de mantenerlas, " dijo Lex serio.

" No fue mi intención. Honestamente, Lex, " respondió Chloe con ojos llorosos.

"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Chloe ? Te ves adorable con ese vestido pero solo un ciego no se daría cuenta que has estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. ¿Cuánto peso has perdido? "

"Ya era hora de que me pusiera a dieta para bajar los kilos de más que había aumentado la navidad pasada. "

"Te veías perfectamente la última vez que te vi … Clark me ha dicho que están bien otra vez. "

"Sí, " dijo, aliviada de que hubiera elegido cambiar de tema. "Los tres nos vemos ocasionalmente cuando estoy en Metrópolis. "

"¿Te has enterado de las buenas nuevas? "

" Sí, Lois me llamo el mes pasado. No sé cómo se las va a arreglar Clark para hacer frente a sus rabietas. La va a tener que esposar a una silla para mantenerla en casa durante el embarazo. "

"¿ Te dijo que no quiere que trabaje? "

"Sí y en un lenguaje muy colorido, " dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me imagino. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? "

"Esroy feliz por ellos. ¿Por qué? "

"Simple curiosidad... Clark sera un papá maravilloso. "

"Tuvo a dos de los mejores maestros. "

"A diferencia de mí ."

"¿Estás pidiendo halagos? "

"¿Qué quieres de decir? "

"Jamás he visto a un padre más amoroso que ti, Lex. Dudo que yo hubiera tenido tu fortaleza para criar a dos bebés sola de haber estado en tu lugar. "

" Tuve mucha ayuda de mis amigos. Martha ha sido una santa, cuidándolos cada vez que he tenido una reunión mensual de directorio o una emergencia. Y tú también has ayudado... "

" ¿Yo ? "

"Sí, tu Amistad significó mucho para mí, particularmente esos primeros meses cuando me tuve que dedicar de lleno a Lilly y tú te ocupaste de que Alex no se sintiera abandonado. Nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente por ello. Serás una madre asombrosa uno de estos días, Chloe. "

"Bueno, con mi suerte en el terreno amoroso, creo que el mundo tundra que esperar un poco más para mi descendencia, " dijo una avergonzada Chloe, bajando la mirada.

"Vamos. ¿Me concederías el honor? " dijo Lex, extendiendo su mano. "No puedo deshonrar mi apellido y que digan que un Luthor dejó parada a una dama mientras el resto bailaba. "

"Soy muy mala bailando, Lex. "

"Yo guío. Si no me equivoco, te agrada que sea el hombre quien guíe cuando bailas, " agregó Lex con una sonrisa burlona.

" Siempre has sido muy bueno con las palabras, Lex. "

"Esa es una de las cosas que tenemos en común. "

_¿__Qué__ les __pareció_


	9. En la Pista de Baile

Disclaimer: ver capítulos 1 y 8

CAPÍTULO 9: En la Pista de Baile

Chloe nunca se había sentido más inadecuada en su vida. El ambiente, la música, la comida y su compañero de baile no hicieron otra cosa que recordarle que no pertenecía a ese mundo. Lex podía haberse adaptado a la vida de clase media pero no podía negar su crianza ni los círculos que había frecuentado. Esa noche no dejó dudas en su mente; era inalcanzable.

"¿En qué estás pensando?, " interrumpióLex.

" No estoy segura de que te agradaría. "

" Ponme a prueba. "

"No serviría de nada. "

"He visto esa mirada antes, Chloe. Es la misma que tenías debido a Clark. Ahora sé sin ninguna duda que ya lo has olvidado así es que… ¿Ya has hablado con este otro tipo? " preguntó Lex, sintiéndola ponerse tensa en sus brazos..

"No puedo hablar con él. "

"¿Por qué no? "

"No es la costumbre que sea la mujer en dar el primer paso, Lex. "

"Eres anticuada, Chloe. "

"Te he dicho que esperaba de una relación seria. "

"Sí, lo sé. No te agrada ser la que lleve los pantalones. "

"Correcto. Además, hasta donde yo sé, puede no sentir lo mismo por mí y terminaría haciendo el ridículo. Ya he tenido suficiente amor no correspondido para que me dure toda la vida, Lex. "

"¿Has pensado alguna vez que este tipo en el que estás interesada puede tener miedo de dar el salto? " sugirió Lex, levantándole el mentón.

" No, no lo había pensado, " respondió Chloe, evitando sus ojos inquisitivos.

"Quizás lo debería encontrar a mitad de camino. "

"Tal vez sea yo la que tiene miedo, Lex. ¿Volvemos a la mesa? " dijo, temiendo que las piernas le flaquearan de un momento al otro.

"Seguro, Chloe. Gracias por la pieza. Ha sido realmente reveladora, " contestó, besando suavemente su mano.

" Eres un excelente bailarín, Lex, " dijo Vicki cuando la pareja se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

"Una de las ventajas de haber ido a un colegio privado, Miss Vale. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Bruce ? "

"Es util cuando hay bellas mujeres cerca. ¿Se siente bien, Señorita Sullivan? Se ve pálida," preguntó Bruce preocupado.

"Me temo que es mi culpa, " intervino Vicki, pateando a Bruce debajo de la mesa. "La saqué de la cama temprano esta mañana y le pedí que me ayudará a ordenar el departamento. Está destruida, pobrecita. "

"Dile a tu amiga que debería tomar lecciones de actuación si quiere alzarse con un Premio de la Academia en el futuro, "susurró Lex en el oído de Chloe. "Terminaremos esta conversación que comenzamos en la pista de baile pronto, Chloe," agregó,pponiéndole el chal sobre los hombros.

De regreso en el departamento de Vicki Chloe se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes y comenzó a hacer la valija.

"¡ Chloe !¡Chloe ! " gritó Vicki golpeando a la puerta. " ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

"Me voy, " respondió Chloe, destrabando la puerta.

"Aún te queda un día de licencia. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana a la mañana? "

"Ya he reservado el ultimo asiento disponible en el vuelo de medianoche a New York. "

"¿Qué te dijo en la pista de baile, Chloe ? "

" No lo sé, Vicki, " replicó una llorosa Chloe. " Me envia señales cruzadas todo el tiempo. Un momento creo que está hablando de él y al siguiente no estoy segura. "

"¿No hay forma de averiguarlo? "

" Lex siempre ha sabido lo que quiere y nunca ha tenido miedo de ir en su busca, Vicki. Si yo fuera lo que él desea, lo diría sin tapujos. "

"Recuerda, Chloe, que estamos hablando de un hombre que sufrió una gran pérdida hace casi cuatro años, una pérdida por la que se hechó la culpa. ¿Crees que sería facil para él abrirse a un posible desengaño amoroso? "

"No me puedo quedar aquí mientras se decide, Vicki. Cuando esté listo- si es que alguna vez lo está – vendrá a mí. "


	10. Terminando una Conversación

Disclaimer: ver Capítulo 1.

Nota de la autora: Y aquí está finalmente la conclusión que han estado esperando. Me gustaría agradecer una vez más vuestro constante apoyo a través de vuestros amables comentarios. Me alegro de que hayan disfrutado de ésta, la primera historia que escribí sobre Chlex hace ya tantos meses en mi segunda lengua, el inglés.

CAPÍTULO 10: Terminando una Conversación

Era nochebuena y Lex acababa de acostar a los niños después de una cena nutritiva en lo de los Kent. Estaba envolviendo para regalo los libros para Alex y la muñeca que le había prometido a Lilly, cuando se sintió un golpe en la puerta de la cocina. Al ver el rostro de un preocupado Gabe Sullivan a través del vidrio el ritmo cardiaco de Lex se aceleró y recordó a Lana y esa trágica navidad cuatro años antes.

" Siento molestarlo a esta ahora, Sr Luthor. "

"¿Qué ocurre, Gabe ? "

"Es Chloe, Sr Luthor. No la encuentran, " dijo Gabe angustiado.

"Entra, Gabe. Cálmate... . Aquí tienes un vaso de agua. Siento no tener nada más fuerte pero sabes que dejé de beber cuando me case. Ahora, dime. ¿A dónde estaba Chloe antes de desaparecer? "

"Su jefe me llamó esta noche. Dijo que estaba tras una historia en Arabia Saudita. Algo relacionado con tráfico de armas. El editor me informó que llama todos lo días pero que no han tenido noticias suyas en tres días. "

"Déjame telefonear a la Sra Kent, Gabe, para ver si puedo dejarle a los chicos en la granja. Mientras tanto, llama al aeropuerto de Metropolis y consígueme un asiento en el primer vuelo a Arabia Saudita. No te preocupes, Gabe, la encontraremos. "

"Gracias, Sr Luthor. "

"De nada... Si encuentro a tu hija y me acepta, podrás comenzarme a llamar por mi nombre de pila, Gabe. "

UN HOSPITAL EN ARABIA SAUDITA

Chloe yacía en la cama de un hospital recuperándose de unas heridas superficiales resultado de una escaramuza entre dos traficantes rivales. Los soldados que la encontraron le dijeron que se podía considerar afortunada pues era una de las pocas sobrevivientes- aún no podían entender que hacía una mujer sola en el desierto.

Era el mediodía y el sol abrasaba, pero el ser la única paciente femenina de la guardia ciertamente tenía sus ventajas- tenía una habitación para ella sola con una ventana que daba a un patio. Las cosas podrían haber estado mucho peor.

"¿Cómo está hoy la paciente ? " preguntó una voz masculina que conocía muy bien.

"¿Lex? "susurró Chloe, elevando su Mirada a su rostro. "¿Eres realmente tú ? " agregó, preguntándose si el calor no le estaría jugando trucos a sus ojos.

"Si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, entonces Mahoma debe ir a la montaña. "

" ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? "

"He venido a terminar una conversación que comenzamos en una pista de baile hace algunos meses. "

"¿Cómo me encontraste, Lex ? "

" Cuando un Luthor desea algo, no cejará hasta conseguirlo¿recuerdas? "

"Estoy tan contenta de ver una cara amiga, Lex, " respondió, aceptando su abrazo y resistiendo la tentación de leer entre líneas. ¨¿ Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? "

"Gabe vino a verme en navidad. Recibió una llamada de tu jefe que le dijo que no te habías contactado con el diario últimamente. Tu padre estaba preocupadísimo... y yo también, " dijo con un temblor en la voz. "Perdí a Lana una navidad, y el único pensamiento que cruzó mi mente fue que podía perderte a ti también, " agregó, inclinándose y besándola en la frente.

"¿Lex? " preguntó Chloe, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

" Mm..., " respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

" ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? "

"Lo que desees, cariño, " respondió, secándole con ternura un par de lágrimas que se le escurrieron por las mejillas.

"¿De quién estabas hablando en la pista de baile? "

"¿No lo sabes? "

" Por favor, Lex, no juegues conmigo, " le rogó, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

"Nunca te haría eso, Chloe. Te quiero demasiado. Creí que haber sido claro en que estaba hablando de mí. Hemos estado hablando de los dos desde que compartimos esa taza de chocolate en Metropolis. "

"¿Por qué no hablaste claro en esa maldita pista de baile, Lex ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar en clave? "

" Creí que te gustaba eso de mí. ¿Judo verbal, recuerdas? "

"Siempre he disfrutado discutir contigo, Lex, pero no cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa o la falta de una. "

"No me podía arriesgar allí mismo, Chloe. Hasta esa noche, aún tenía dudas acerca de tus sentimientos por Clark. El hecho que parecieras evitar verme en persona me dio esperanzas pero... Necesitaba escucharlo de tí. "

"¿Cómo se suponía que te confiara lo que sentía, Lex ? Había visto cómo te había afectado la muerte de Lana; lo que sentías por ella. No había lugar en tu corazón para mí románticamente hablando. Nunca podría ser otra cosa que una amiga para ti, " sollozó.

"No te hagas esto, Chloe, " dijo, tomándole el rostro en las manos. " Lana fue una esposa y madre maravillosas y la amé como nunca había amado a una mujer antes. Mi amor por ella era tan grande que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir algo así por otra mujer; pero estaba equivocado. "

"¿Sí? " murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí. Te amo, Chloe. Alex y Lilly te quieren también. Cuando le dije a Alex que venía a buscarte, tomó los crayones de Lilly e insistieron en hacerte un dibujo, " dijo Lex, sacando un sobre del bolsillo dirigido a Chloe en una letra infantil.

"¡Oh! " exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano al desplegar la hoja que estaba en su interior.

"Exactamente mi reacción, " respondió Lex, mirando el dibujo que mostraba a Alex, Lilly, Lex y Chloe caminando tomados de la mano – el retrato de una familia perfecta.

"Lo voy a enmarcar, " dijo Chloe emocionada.

" Les va a encantar.¿ Chloe ? "

"¿Sí? "contestó, aún hipnotizada por el dibujo.

"¿Me haría el honor de ser mi esposa? "

"¿Q... qué? " tartamudeó Chloe. " Lex, yo... no pienso... "

"No lo hagas, " la interrumpió, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios. " Sé lo que vas a decir. Estás pensando en la época del año y en lo que ocurrió hace cuatro navidades. Me llevó mucho tiempo aceptar el hecho de que Lana se había ido para siempre, pero esta navidad decidí que ya era hora de enfrentar a los viejos fantasmas. Fui al cementerio a visitar su tumba, y la vi, Chloe. Parecía tan plácida... me sonrió y ... le conté todo. Hablé con ella como lo hacíamos cuando estaba viva. Le conté de los Kent y de cómo me habían ayudado a ponerme en pie otra vez, " dijo Lex emocionado, " y luego, le dije de ti y de cuan maravillosa habías sido conmigo y con los niños. Ella te quería, Chloe. ¿Lo sabes, no? "

"Sí. Y no importa cuanto intenté odiarla, porque parecía captar la atención de todos los hombres que alguna vez me han interesado, no pude lograrlo. No podemos elegir de quien enamorarnos. Lo aprendí con los años. "

"Ella lo sabía, Chloe. Así como se dio cuenta de que estabas enamorada de Clark cuando ella dudaba de comenzar a salir con él, supo de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Cuando le dije que esta vez tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, suspiró aliviada y me dijo que ya era hora de que viera lo que había tenido enfrente de mis narices durante tanto tiempo, " dijo con una sonrisa sobradora.

"¿Dijo eso? " preguntó Chloe sorprendida.

"Sí, Chloe. "

"Y no… no… le molesta? "

"Dijo que ya era el momento de seguir adelante y que no había podido elegir. Fue en navidad que perdí a mi esposa, Chloe, pero también fue ese día que la luz de mi vida nació. Mi hija está viva. Alex está vivo. Yo estoy vivo y tú estás aquí. Así es que... ¿qué me dices¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? "

"¡ Oh, Lex ¿No deberías invitarme a salir primero? " dijo sollozando.

"¿No crees que hemos estado dando demasiadas vueltas, Chloe ? "

"Adoro las cenas románticas, las flores y las velas como cualquier otra chica, Lex. "

"Te daré todo eso y más. Tendremos una vida de cenas románticas. No me hagas rogar, Chloe, " dijo, tomándole las manos y dibujando círculos en el interior de sus muñecas con los pulgares.

" Pienso... "

"A veces somos demasiado cerebrales, amor. Eso es lo que nos ha mantenido separados tanto tiempo. No pienses. Sólo siente "

"Bueno, si lo pone en esas palabras, Sr Luthor, entonces mi respuesta es 'Sí, Lex, seré tu legítima esposa,' " respondió yendo al encuentro de los labios de Lex en un beso apasionado.

"Le diré a Gabe que puede comenzar a llamarme por mi nombre de pila, entonces, " dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de sellar la boca de Chloe con otro beso. "Alex va estar en las nubes, " susurró finalmente en el oído de Chloe.

FIN

_Bien¿Qué les pareció la conclusi__ó__n¿Cuál es la impresi__ó__n que les causó esta historia?_

_Si Dios quiere, en unos días habrá otra llamada ¨La Hora de la Venganza ¨._


End file.
